Shadow King's Kiss
by jychan
Summary: Akiko, a new hostess, was asked by Tamaki for some help: to help him wake up the Shadow King. How will Akiko manage to wake Kyouya up? KyouyaXOC! -author has decided to make this a side-story, thank you-
1. Chapter 1

jychan: I don't own OURAN AT ALL!!! ALL I DID WAS JUST WRITE FANFICS!!! YES! THAT'S IT! Reviews are welcomed except for FLAMES...

Summary: Akiko, a new hostess, was asked by Tamaki for some help: to help him wake up the Shadow King. How will Akiko manage to wake Kyouya up? KyouyaXOC!

* * *

**Shadow King's Kiss**

_Gosen mairu hashite ike wo  
_

"Moshi-moshi?" a brunette huskily answered her cellphone when a loud voice replied,

"AKIKO!!! MY DAUGHTER! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS DEEPLY WORRIED THAT I MIGHT DISTURB YOU!"

The girl or should I say, Akiko, had just woken up from her heavenly sleep when a certain song woke her up,

"Actually, you already did disturb me and you were the one who woke me up." she replied as she lazily placed her cell phone far away from her ears,

"REALLY? OH! I'M SO SORRY MY DEAREST DAUGHTER!"

"Urusai Tamaki! I'm not your daughter. So, why the heck you'd call me around 7am?" she asked as she drowsily opened her eyes,

"WELL, I was hoping you'd go by Okaa-san's house and then wake him up for me. You see, we have to go to the mountains together," the obnoxious king of the host club replied,

"EH? Kyouya's house? Anou, I'll try to. But why not you?" she asked as she sat up on her bed,

_EEP EEP EEP_

"THAT BAKA, calling me then just putting the phone down without any good bye's! Wonder why he'd let me go to Kyouya's house and wake Kyouya up for him. Why won't he do it..." she said as she stood up and punched the wall. Anyone would be angry of course if you just leave them hanging on. Nonetheless our rich hostess is preparing before she wakes up the Shadow King in his mansion.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Kyouya?" Akiko called as she knocked on the Shadow King's room. She was shading in different shades since this would be the hostess' first time to go in to a boy's room.

There was no reply at all. So, she,hesitatedly, went in the room. There were two floors in his room. 'Heck, probably he's sleeping at the 2nd floor,' was all she thought as she placed her bag in the white couch. His room was very Kyouya-like. Organized, neat, and classic. It had its own feeling. It gives off a cool expression. Similar to its resident, the Cool Host of Ouran, Ootori Kyouya.

"Kyouya," she called as she went up. Her eyes widened at the sight of her fellow host. He seemed like a lump on the bed. There is no way that this would be the oh-so-neat-and-organized Ootori Kyouya.

"Go away," a scary and husky voice said, sending chills to the person who hears it, and unluckily it was Akiko herself. She gathered enough courage, swallowed and called once again,

"Kyouya."

She went near the said person,

"Go away," he said once again while Akiko's face ashened,

"Come on, Kyouya, if I can't wake you up, Tamaki would be bugging me so and so and that would extremely annoying," she replied as she gained composture, and she went near him and faced him as he was facing right,

"Kyou-" she was cut off as an arm surrounded her abdomen and the next thing she knew, she was beside the Shadow King,

"Kyouya, please. Cut it out. Release me now." she said as she tried to gain composture, but her face was blushing into different shades of red,

The said person opened his eyes, which surprised Akiko,

"Heck, Tamaki won't bother you since you can't go now," he said drowsily,

"Kyouya! I suppose I can manage Tamaki's annoyingness! And I don't like how you surround on my abdomen now, it's too tight. And it's too bothersome," she complained as she tried to release his grip,

"Don't deny, you like it, which is why you are currently blushing," he added, where she blushed more red,

"I don't! This is why I complain," she replied, insisting and still trying to release his grip,

"Shut up. I want absolute silence," he said,

"No way! As long as your arm is surrounding my abdomen and you won't release me, heck, would I go silent!" she argued,

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Urusai."

"NO WAY! OOTORI KYOUYA you better re-" she was cut off when she realized Kyouya's lips were on hers, and moments later, they parted.

"That did it." he replied, as he slept once again while our heroine was remaining red as ever.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Okaa-san! My daughter! Why didn't you go yesterday?" asked the 'tono' of the host club,

"Actually, Namikawa-chan here was trying to wake me up yesterday, but I suppose she failed. Right, Akiko?" asked Kyouya as he chuckled, while Akiko continuously glared at him,

"Eh? Why is Akiko-senpai..." asked Hikaru, "... glaring at Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru finished,

"That was just because of something I did to make her give up yesterday, right Akiko?" Kyouya said as he smirked,

"Hai." Akiko replied flatly as she later muttered some unidentified words but some 'curse that obnoxious person' and 'damn that shadow king',

The twins just left the remaining questions hanging on since it was Kyouya who said it, they were afraid of more higher quotas preventing them from playing with their toy, Haruhi.

"Damn rich bastards," Haruhi muttered as she was wearing a dress, since the theme was a ball,

'At least, all you had was wear a dress, but my first kiss was stolen! But at least, it was Kyou- wait a minute where did that came from?' Akiko thought as she shook her head off. Of course, she was thinking that all they did was kiss. But she didn't know that the first kiss meant everything. Just one kiss may start it all! OK, back to the story,

"Anything wrong, Akiko?" asked Kyouya,

"Urusai Shadow King," she replied as she was glaring,

"Still thinking about the kiss I gave you yesterday? I didn't know that you liked it so much that you'd really still think about it." he teased as he smirked,

"Shut Up. I never enjoyed it. Why would I after all..." she said as a nerve exploded in her temple

"I didn't say enjoy but like. So, I supposed you enjoyed it." he said and smirked,

"Shut Up. I never enjoyed it nor liked it." she said as she left,

'Or did I? wait a minute what's with these stupid thoughts! CURSES!' she thought and she glared and looked at one last time at the smirking Shadow King.

* * *

jychan: I tried and tried and look, I suppose it's dull and null. SO, again, reviews are loved and flames shall be hated... So, it's an attempt, ok? no need for flames and hurting words and such,,, i know your pain of reading this story... so, please set aside those flames...

reviews will always be the best... ok? hehehe... anyways, the song from earlier is Last Alliance's 'Shissou' the ending song of Ouran High School Host Club...


	2. Author's Note

Well, I've decided to make the one-shot a story. Well, a really longer story, since lots of classmates of mine who forgot to review, dragged me to some place and requested... -sigh- anyways, plus Fruits Punch Samurai reviewed that she/he wished for it to be longer...

Well, I've decided to make it...

Yehey, more work for me T_T, but the more the fuN ^_^!!!!

So, just tell me if I've been slacking off, and then that's it... I suppose this oneshot would like be a side story...

Anyways, advance merry christmas to all!!!

-jychan-


End file.
